


We have a date tonight?

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck has a secret to keep and Eddie goes along with it.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	We have a date tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr with the username somebodysomeplace1.

"Eddie." Buck whispers

"What." he asks as he approaches Buck, who is seated at the kitchen table in the station.

When Eddie reaches him, Buck starts to glare mischievously at him.

"I have a surprise." Buck says, scooting closer to Eddie.

Eddie looks down at Buck, curiosity evident in his eyes. "What is it?"

Buck looks around them- making sure no one is around as listening in to their conversation- as he leans in Eddie's personal space.

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Hen."

Eddie moves back, looking at Buck. "You. Throwing a party?" he laughs, as though that is the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"I should've told you last." Buck teases "And yes I did. I already told Karen and Maddie."

"That's it?" Eddie questions. It's one of the simplest secrets that has ever came from Buck. "It's sweet."

"Thank you." Buck smiles, as he gets up to the sound of the alarm- headed to the truck.

-

"Are you busy tonight?" Hen asks, as she comes to sit down on the chair arm beside Eddie

Eddie looks up at her as she sets herself down. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Party. What party?"

"The one that Buck planned." she says with a knowing look, as though Eddie out of all people should now. It makes sense because him and Buck spend almost everyday together.

"Buck's not planning a party." he lies. He knows it's bad to lie- and to Hen out of all people "I would've known if he was."

Hen raises her eyebrow at him.

"That's the same thing Buck said." Hen starts, thinking back to the conversation that she had with Buck earlier "He said that you two have date night planned."

"We do." Eddie lies again

"What place?" she questions, seeming as though Buck already told her. He doesn't want to look like a fool and say something different from whatever Buck said so-

"He didn't tell me. It's a surprise." he smiles. The thought of date night with his boyfriend makes his cheeks turn red.

Hen looks at Eddie's now bright red cheeks and shakes her head. "You two are so gone for each other." she laughs, as she starts to get up from her seat on the chair arm when Buck approaches them.

Buck plops down on the empty seat beside him wrapping his arm around the couch.

Buck leans in closer and nudges him.

"So, what did she say." Buck asks

Eddie turns to look at him. "She was asking if we were going to a party that you planned tonight."

"And did you tell her?" he asks, curious

"I told her that we had a date planned tonight because apparently, that's what you told her." Eddie explains

"Okay. That's good."

"It was hard lying to Hen. It seems as though she knows everything- like she just knows when you're lying." Eddie says, as he leans in to rest his head in Buck's chest

Buck chuckles.

"Yeah it was." he agrees "But it will be worth it in the end."

"It will." Eddie repeats

Lying isn't always the best thing to do, but maybe lying for a good cause could be after all.


End file.
